


Like A Boomerang

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Jensen and Jared are pretty open to trying out new kinks with each other. It's just a little bit of fun, and really fucking hot when it works. Jared gives Jensen an unexpected surprise one day after work and heroleswith it....





	Like A Boomerang

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Ashlee Simpson song La La, this was written 5 years ago, for a prompt on a comment fic meme, and well I had been listening to that song and the _I'll be a French Maid when I meet you at the door..._ line was speaking to me and then there was this prompt and voila.

Jensen pulled his keys from the door as he pushed it open just enough to let himself in, tossing them into the bowl on the sideboard with just a flick of his wrist, as it snicked shut behind him. He called out for Jared as he kicked off his shoes, brow furrowing a little when he didn’t get a reply. He glanced down at his watch. It was _feeding time_ , so he placed a fairly safe bet on Jared having his nose in the fridge. A bet he lost when he caught the briefest glimpse of movement from the living room out the corner of his eye as he passed it. He paused and then took a few steps back and he gulped.

The first time they had tried this they hadn’t gotten very far. Both of them lost to the giggling stage of the proceedings. There’d been too much talking. 

Not a problem Jensen currently had. There was a distinct lack of vocal capacity.

Jared was on his knees, bent over the coffee table with his arm stretched out, feather duster very lightly grasped in his hand, ass pushed out as far as he could make it go. The French style black lace thong with white frills –worn beneath a skirt that did absolutely nothing to cover Jared’s ass– while hiding Jared’s hole from sight, failed in concealing his balls.

Jensen rubbed his hand over his mouth as his eyes travelled down to the matching garter belt that held up the nylon stockings that had little white bows on the trimmings, and down to the patent leather heels. His gaze drifted back up to Jared’s ass and he smirked as Jared wiggled it for him. And then Jared straightened up, ass resting against his heels, “Mr. Ackles, I didn’t hear you come in,” said in a flirty tone as Jared flicked his hair back out of his eyes to get a better look at Jensen over his shoulder.

Jensen bit his lip, eyebrow cocked when his gaze landed on the thing Jared had stuck in his hair. He’d gone for the more traditional head piece. And the choker. Jensen felt the blood rushing to his dick, filling up. It’s the choker that sold him on it. Stretched round that thick wall of muscle. Jensen licked his lips. “Is that any way to greet your _Master_?”

Jared held the feather duster close to his chest, letting the feathers brush over his nipple deliberately, and blinked real slow before he pushed his hands down against the coffee table to get to his feet. He made sure to keep his butt sticking out, waving it in Jensen’s direction. He lets his hands drop from the table, smacking them against his knees and then dragged them slowly up his legs, letting the feathers tickle the inside of his thighs. Made him quiver. He’d been waiting all day for this.

He turned around slowly, and sauntered over to Jensen, draping one arm over Jensen’s shoulder, stroking just underneath Jensen’s jaw with the feathers, his lips brushing against Jensen’s ear as he leaned in, “Allow me to apologise, Mr. Ackles,” he whispered darkly and then dropped to his knees without hesitation, mouthing over Jensen’s erection through his slacks.

Jensen’s head tilted back, eyes closed, fingers threading though Jared’s hair. He groaned, “That’s right,” the whole mister thing was definitely working for him. He stroked the back of Jared’s head, let Jared set the pace for this, give Jensen time to catch up to his man, “Show me how much you mean it.”

Jared didn’t even acknowledge Jensen’s zipper until the spot over the head of Jensen’s cock was thoroughly soaked with his spit. He tugged it down nice and slow, only allowing a couple of teeth free at a time. And he smirked when Jensen’s abdominal muscles tensed, cupping Jensen’s ass with his free hand, the other pulling Jensen free from his boxers. He licked a strip up the underside, closing his lips round the rigid flesh just below the tip, wiggled his tongue over the more sensitive skin.

Jensen’s bottom lip quivered, a moan rumbling from deep down in his throat. His wedding band is cool against the heated flesh of Jared’s neck and Jared rolled his shoulders, his own dick twitching a little. The feeling of belonging to Jensen never failed to get Jared hot. He picked the duster back up, rubbing it between his legs. The feathers feelt good. Having Jensen’s cock in his mouth felt even better. He swallowed him down quick and dirty, saliva and pre-come coating his chin, slowing to a tease before pulling off. Jensen whimpered and Jared couldn’t help but give one last swirl of his tongue to Jensen’s still hardened cock. 

Jared smirked, biting his lip when Jensen glared down at him affectionately, before remembering his role in all this.

Jensen ran his thumb along Jared’s lip, “Knew I paid you for something,” smearing the sticky mix right along the curve to the edge before pushing it into Jared’s mouth, Jared sucking automatically.

“You don’t like my cleaning skills?”

Jensen tilted his head in consideration, “Well I’d say you mastered _hoovering_ ,” he smirked with a dirty chuckle on the back of his breath and watched the corners of Jared’s mouth twitch, but he held character. Should really give him props for that too. 

Jensen hooked a finger through the choker, tugging just so to bring Jared to his feet. He took hold of Jared’s jaw with his thumb and forefinger, forcing his mouth to open and he claimed Jared’s tongue with his own. His other hand working up Jared’s thigh and sliding around to the back and he kneads the meaty flesh of Jared’s ass before his fingers reach their destination. _Christ_. Jared’s hole was already prepped. Jensen’s fingers slid right in without resistance. Jensen groaned. 

“Fuck Jay.” 

“You should fuck me, Mr.Ackles,” Jared’s head dropping to Jensen’s shoulder when Jensen found his sweet spot, and he moaned loudly, pre-come leaking from his dick.

Jensen smirked into Jared’s neck, dipping his head down to nip along Jared’s collar bone, “You’ve been thinking about it all day, haven’t you,” want saturating his voice, he tugged at Jared’s earlobe with his teeth, before sticking his tongue inside, and he all but whispered against the shell, “Filthy little cockslut.”

“Y-yes, Mi-Master.” Jared whimpered, a tremor working its way up his spine, Jensen’s deft fingers still massaging over his prostate.

“What did you use?” Jensen leaned back a little, tipping his head to the side to catch Jared’s eye, he took great amusement in watching Jared try to keep his eyes open, his blinks slow and heavy. Jensen glanced down, Jared’s somewhat off-centre gaze still managing to direct him to his hand. And for the first time since he got in Jensen really looked at the feather duster, only now did he register the slick on the handle, “Did it get you off?”

Jared shook his head vehemently and Jensen rolled his hips forwards his dick sliding against Jared’s hip, “This what you want?” it’s a little redundant, sure, but it bears repeating. 

“Yes.”

Jensen closed his hand round the soft silk bow of Jared’s apron and pulled. Turning Jared around and then he forced him down over the back of the couch. Jensen dropped to his knees, his knuckles brushing down Jared’s twitching hole as he tugged down the lace thong, letting it rest at Jared’s knees. Jensen stroked his hands down Jared’s thighs lightly with his fingers and Jared choked on something akin to a giggle. Jared’s tummy muscles tensed and they stayed that way as Jensen’s tongue penetrated his hole, lips clamping down as he sucked. 

Jensen smirked as he pulled back, placing a kiss over the fluttering ring of muscle, as he placed the taste of the lube: _vanilla_. He shook his head a little and then got right back to the tongue fucking. Jared started squirming when Jensen started to chuckle, the vibration of it making his skin thrum, going straight to his dick. 

“Fuck, Jen. _Please_ ,” he pleads, his voice raw, hips canting back. 

“Fuck who?” and Jensen stopped touching Jared altogether, eyebrow arched, teasing in his voice. Jared whined rather sharply at the loss of contact.

“Me. Fuck me, please, Master, need your cock in me right now.”

“Fuck,” Jensen swore under his breath, closing his fingers round the base of his cock. Jared begging like that…yeah _fuck_ pretty much covered it. 

Jensen got up placing his palm over the small of Jared’s back and he rubbed gently before getting himself lined up. He took hold of Jared’s hips, he was prepped enough that Jensen could just push in to the hilt in one go, but not enough that it doesn’t still burn that little bit, and they both cry out.

Jensen smoothed his hands down Jared’s sides and he placed a kiss to his spine. Jared’s hips slid forward a little as he lost his grip on the edge of the couch. The movement tugging Jensen’s cock a little and it was enough to make him move. Hips snapping forward of their own accord, Jensen kept his hands on Jared’s, controlling his thrusts. Jared was already so strung out, it wasn’t going to take much to push him over the edge, so when Jensen husked out a “Come for me, baby,” he did. Just like that, dick bobbing in the space between him and the couch, his come spraying the cushion. His muscles convulsed round Jensen’s cock tighter. Jared coming on command like that was just way too hot, “Fuck, Jay,” and Jensen lost it too, almost growling as he came apart and he slumped forward on top of Jared.

“God, Jensen.”

Jensen rubbed his nose against Jared’s back before kissing the nape of his neck and he couldn’t help but smirk, “Thanks for your _service_.”

It only took a beat and then they were both giggling. 

The End.


End file.
